


Ring

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles, The Network
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would have loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

"Were you very close?" Snoo's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence in his bedroom.

Tré blinked lazily, trying to focus on the other drummer's eyes. "Hmm?"

Snoo hesitantly reached out, his curiosity getting the better of him. He hooked a finger in the loop of metal resting on Tré's chest, a token from a past lover, so Tré had told him once.

Tré blinked again and looked down at the ring. "Not... well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"I'm sorry."

Tré smiled softly. "Don't be, he was a drummer too, and a good guy; you would have liked him."


End file.
